The present invention relates to portable changing tents. More specifically, the present invention provides a portable changing tent including a conical housing and one or more side panels that allow a parent or guardian to access the interior of the tent to assist a child changing therein. The portable changing tent is comprised of a first circular ring and a smaller second circular ring
Many young children need to change clothing into or out of swimwear at public locations such as a beach, lake or public pool. Sometimes these locations do not offer a public restroom or changing area, or sometime the area is too far away or not immediately accessible in an emergency. Without a convenient location to change clothing, children may be exposed to the public when changing between swimwear and regular clothing, which can be embarrassing for the children. Parents often fumble with a towel in an attempt to try and cover their child while also trying to help them remove their swimsuit and put on dry clothing. Travelling to a bathroom or changing room is often inconvenient and sometimes unsanitary. Without a proper place to change, children may often have to travel home in a wet or sandy suit in their car seat. This can cause irritation for the child and a messy situation for the parent to have to clean up. A device that is configured to enable a child to conveniently change their clothing in he privacy when on the beach or other location is desired. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a convenient means for providing additional support surfaces for decks, balconies, beaches, waterfronts and public pools.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to portable changing tents. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to changing tents with collapsible frames that fold in an accordion fashion. These devices, however, fail to disclose a portable changing tent including a conical housing and one or more side panels that allow a parent or guardian to access the interior of the tent to assist a child changing therein.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing portable changing devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.